


Incubus

by Fxcklashtonhemwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Cake, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mashton, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, Vampire Michael, Virgin Calum, Wet Dream, Witch - Freeform, boys in panties, did i miss anything???????, hard sex, im new to this idk, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxcklashtonhemwin/pseuds/Fxcklashtonhemwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You," Calum spat, his eyes narrowing at the blonde. Luke let out a small breathy chuckle.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you remember me, princess," Luke smirked</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>In which Calum had an obsession with panties and maybe he can't stop dreaming about a boy with blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My writing gets better, I swear..

This wasn't the first time Calum woke up like this. A thin sheet of sweat covering his body as he sat up in his bed, panting heavily.

Calum glanced down, pulling the white comforter back from his body as his angry red, leaking cock sprung free, standing proudly against his stomach. He sighed out loudly, looking to side where his white lace panties had somehow been discarded throughout his dream.

Sixth time this week and it was only fricking Wednesday. He felt exhausted with how many times he woke up like this. Not only had he been extra busy with college, but he felt like he had been thoroughly fucked and his muscles were aching like he had run miles.

His mind went back to the broken memories of his dream. He hardly remembered any of it other than those fucking blue eyes and the feeling of big hands on his hips. The only evidence of his dream being erotic was the dried cum against his torso and the slight memory lips against his neck.

How the hell was he still hard if he had already came? Being young obviously gave him good stamina, but it looked like he at least busted his nut three times with the amount of cum, yet he was still hard and it was beginning to get a little painful.

Calum brought his legs to hang over the side of his bed as he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Quarter past four. It was still dark outside, but he had to be up in forty-five minutes anyway.

Calum dragged his feet across the wooden floor to his bathroom, sliding the glass door open to his shower. He pulled the handle up, turning it on and holding his hand under the water until it turned hot.

Calum raked his hands through his hair as he stepped under the shower, water running over his face, soaking his body. He breathed out heavily as he let his hands trail down his body, fingers wrapping around his cock.

"Shit," he moaned, pumping his hand as he dragged his other across his torso, fingers going up to play with his nipples. Calum gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing as he bucked his hips up to hand. He let out a moan as he pressed the pad of his thumb against his tip, rubbing in steady circles.

He felt the familiar feeling started to build up in his stomach, heat spreading down the inside of his thighs as he teased his tip. His cock throbbed under his hand and he gnawed on his lower lip, his knees feeling weak as he leant a hand against the cold tile to hold himself up.

His toes slightly curled as he let out one last moan, pumping himself through his orgasm as he painted his stomach white before the water washed the cum away.

Calum leant his forehead against the cold, grey tiles as his breathing laboured, cock limp in his hand. There was a knock on the bathroom door and Calum let out a groan.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry your ass up. We have twenty minutes to get to college," Ashton yelled through the door. "Fuck," Calum's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed his Apple scented shampoo.

"I'll he five minutes," he yelled back, pretty sure Ashton muttered a joke about him being Asian which he was going to slap him for when he got out of the shower.

*

"You know, you talk in your sleep."

Calum's head snapped to look at Ashton across the table. They were currently sitting in their local coffee shop after they both had finished their classes for the day. "W-what w-was I saying?" Calum stuttered out, his cheeks turning pink.

"Well, you look like you already know," Ashton teased, smirking as he leant back, taking a sip of his iced coffee. "Oh fuck. Harder," Ashton mimicked, faking a moan and Calum slumped in his seat, his face heating up in embarrassment.

"I don't even remember the dream," Calum sighed, his eyebrows pulling together because who the hell was he dreaming about. "Don't worry about it. I never knew you were so vocal," Ashton replied, wiggling his eyebrows at his best friend.

Calum sipped on his own iced coffee, his mind flashing back to the blue eyes he couldn't seem to get out of his head. Now, Calum wasn't an idiot. He was completely aware of the supernatural world that had let its self appear in the last few decades,  
Ashton himself was a witch or what he preferred was warlock because he always whined about the term witch making him sound too feminine.

"I think someone's fucking with me," Calum grumbled and Ashton hummed in response, his eyes locked onto the cute, pale skinned barista behind the counter. Vampire probably, Calum thought.

"Best friend in distress here. You can fuck the cute vampire with your eyes after," Calum whined, snapping his fingers in front of the hazel eyed witch. "Calum." Ashton snapped as the barista looked their way, his dark pink lips turning up as he locked eyes with Ashton, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Only stating the obvious," Calum sniggered and Ashton narrowed his eyes at the kiwi boy, muttering under his breath as he tilted his fingers, making Calum's coffee spill all over his white t-shirt.

"Oh, For fucks sake! Ashton the fucking hormonal witch."

\----

Calum's about to freak out.

He's about to freak out because he's started to remember his dreams. The dreams that are now pretty fucking vivid and the blue eyed guy is so fucking hot. He's not even just hot, he's crafted by God hot which totally isn't fair because now all he can think about is that stupid blonde boy and his talented tongue.

The dreams feel so real like he can feel everything. The kisses, the touches, the pleasure and Calum really isn't complaining. He had spoken to Ashton about it who had straight away shown Calum a web page with the title 'the incubus' and apparently that's what he's dealing with.

Not that he's looked into it because he really can't be bothered and Ashton is basically like a walking supernatural Wikipedia. It really comes in handy when you have a best friend who's a witch.

Calum sighed out as he turned onto his back. He had just woken up from another dream which pretty much felt like the most real one yet. In this one blue eyes had made him cum untouched, using nothing not his tongue on his ass. Calum can honestly say it was the best orgasm of his life.

Ashton bounded through the door causing the raven haired boy to let out a squeak. "For gods sake, Ash. You could at least knock first," Calum groaned, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. Ashton sent Calum an apologetic look before smiling brightly and sitting at the foot of his bed.

"So um, I'm meeting Michael and he's bringing a friend so I told him I'd bring you," Ashton told kiwi boy, sending him a hopeful look. Calum sighed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "I could've been busy," he whined.

Ashton scoffed at him, patting his thigh. "But you're not so you can come and double date with his friend," Calum whined again, knowing that he wasn't getting out of it. "What if vampire boy's friend ends up being some weirdo?"

"He's Michael's best friend so I'm pretty sure he isn't and stop calling him vampire boy, he has a name," Ashton replied, standing up to leave the room. Calum hummed, running his hands through his hair.

"Give me twenty minutes to get ready." He grumbled.

*

Calum and Ashton sat at the back of the coffee shop where Michael worked. They were waiting for him to finish his shift which finished in ten minutes and Michael had mentioned that his friend was on his way.

"So, tell me if you and Michael plan on fucking because I really don't fancy hearing that," Calum blurted out, smirking when Ashton choked on his drink.

"Calum!"

"What? You know it's going to happen and I just want a heads up," Calum laughed. "Heads up about what?" Ashton's eyes widened as Michael took a seat next to him, giving the witch a wide smile.

"Uh, nothing," Ashton chuckled, nervously tapping his fingers against the table. Michael laughed at Ashton, bumping his shoulder against him. "You know I could hear everything you both said, right?"

Ashton blushed as Calum burst out laughing, wiggling his eyebrows at the two before picking his phone up to text Harry back. "So, when will your friend get here?" Ashton asked, changing the subject. Michael's turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes trailing across the room, his lips turning upwards. "He's just got here actually." He replied.

"Hey, I'm Luke," Calum's fingers stilled and his body froze at the voice. The chair across from him scraped back and Ashton nudged Calum to stop being rude and say hey to Luke. "It's nice to meet you, Luke. 'M Ashton." The witch replied.

Calum slowly brought his eyes to look up at the stranger across from him. He was immediately met with the blue ones he had been obsessing over for the past month.

"You." Calum spat, his eyes narrowing at the blonde. Luke let out a small breathy chuckle. "I'm glad you remember me, princess," he smirked. "Don't call me that you fucking perv," Calum squeaked. Ashton and Michael furrowing their eyebrows at the two.

"You've met?"

"You two know each other?"

Calum frantically shook his head as Luke replied with a 'yes' at the same time. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" Michael groaned and Luke opened his mouth to say something, Calum beating him to it.

"He's the fucking pervert that's been in my dreams for the past month! The incubus," Calum explained, his voice coming out slightly high pitched. "You weren't complaining when I had you withering beneath me," Luke shot back, smirking once again. Calum really wanted to smack it off of his face.

Calum slumped in his seat, his cheeks turning bright pink as he cursed Luke out under his breath. Ashton sat speechless as Michael glared at Luke. "Luke, that's illegal! You said you didn't do that anymore!" Michael sighed out and Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't, but I saw Calum a while ago and I couldn't help myself," Luke replied, nonchalantly. "How can you speak so calm about this? You basically raped me in my dreams!" Calum whined.

Luke narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. "I'm not a rapist. Not once did you say no, Calum. I might have visited you, but not once did you tell me no. In fact, you were practically begging for me to fuck you ha--"

"Okay, okay. We get it," Calum cut him off, his face heating up as Ashton sniggered at the side of him. "Oh, don't I know about it. I have to deal with him sleep talking," Ashton chuckled. "Or should I say sleep moaning."

Michael cracked a slight smile, obviously, Calum wasn't about to sue Luke for what he had done. After supernatural beings started to make themselves known, the government made laws of what they could and couldn't do. Succubus and incubus' not being able to prey on people while sleeping or without consent. Michael really didn't agree with Luke breaking laws.

Calum's eyes locked onto Luke as he conversed with Ashton. Looking at him in person was so much more different than the hazy memories of his dreams. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam the blond. "Like what you see, princess?"

"Huh?" Calum asked as his eyes snapped back up from Luke's body to his eyes. "I can smell that you're aroused from here. Like what you see?" Luke asked again. His eyes lit up in amusement, turning pink. Michael chuckled at the two as Ashton sat back, enjoying the tormenting being on the other side for once. Calum blushed, his face growing hot as Luke tugged on his lip ring, waiting for a response.

The funny thing was that Calum was embarrassingly supporting a semi under his tight black jeans. He couldn't get those fucking dreams out of his head. Luke lips tugged into a smirk as Calum rearranged himself.

"Shut up, Luke."


	2. Chapter 2

One thing Calum never had to complain about was his privacy. Ashton was his best friend so he knew everything about the kiwi boy. Even his love for pretty things, but since Michael came into the picture, so did Luke and Calum was having a little trouble keeping his secret.

He didn't quite know when their apartment turned into their normal hangout place, but he was ready to blow his top if the boys didn't go somewhere else so he could sit in his favourite dress and thigh socks. Fucking Luke. That boy apparently didn't know about privacy.

Calum huffed out loud, flopping back onto his mattress with a thump. The boys were playing FIFA in the living area, much to Calum's dismay because his outfit for the day was completely thrown out of the window.

A knock brought Calum away from his thoughts. He groaned out loud knowing that the only person who would dare to bother him in this mood would be Luke. "Go away, perv," He yelled. Although, Luke didn't listen as he opened Calum's door and sat at the foot of his bed.

"Are you like deaf or something? Or am I talking in Japanese because I'm pretty sure I said go away," Calum grumbled, glaring at the blond as he made a hand gesture for Calum to move over. Luke fell back at the side of Calum, turning his head until he was looking at the smaller boy.

Calum kept his head looking at the ceiling that was covered in a galaxy Ashton had painted for him. "How long have you known me now, Cal? You know I'm not going to leave you alone," Luke chuckled. "Well I still wish for you to every night," Calum's lips turned up as Luke let out a gasp. "I swear you're the meanest person ever," Luke whined. He quickly turned around, his hands tickling Calum's sides. Calum held onto Luke's hands as he held them in place to stop them from moving. "Please don't. You know I'm super ticklish," Calum let out a choked laugh as Luke moved his hands again, clearly not fazed by Calum's attempt to stop him.

The flirting had been happening since the first time they met, but neither of them acted on it. One thing that did happen frequently was Luke visiting Calum in his dreams, but Calum didn't have the guts to ask and Luke never brought it up. Not ever when they were alone. Calum was getting quite annoyed that Luke was acting like nothing had happened and that was why he was currently laid on his bed away from everyone, grumbling about no privacy.

Luke stopped his actions, looking down at Calum as his laughing faded. "Why haven't you joined us for the past few days?" Luke asked. "I feel like I'm constantly third wheeling with those two," He complained and Calum just continued to stare at Luke like he was some kind of moron. How did he not know what this is about?

"Are we not going to talk about it?" Calum mumbled and Luke rose an eyebrow at the petite boy until it hit him what Calum was talking about. "Why? Do you want to make it real, princess?" Luke smirked and Calum brought his hands to his face, his cheeks tinting pink. "You know that's not what I mean, Luke!"

Luke let his back fall to the mattress again as he let out a huff. "What do you want from me, Calum?" He asked and Calum lets out a laugh, looking at the blond in disbelief. "What do I want from you? Are you being serious? I should be asking the same question!" He yelled. Calum sat up before standing and going towards his door. "I think you should go," Calum whispered. His eyes were glazing over, his cheeks pink with humiliation.

In seconds Luke was standing in front of Calum, his eyes shining a soft pink. "Tell me right now that you don't want this to happen and I'll leave," He spoke calmly and Calum couldn't quite figure out what was happening, but he wasn't about to object any time soon.

Luke stepped closer to the smaller boy, his hand going up to cup Calum's cheek. He leant in, his lips barely grazing Calum's. "I'm not a monster, Calum. Say the word and it's all over," Luke continued. Calum's eyes flickered from the blond's eyes to his lips. "What are you waiting for, incubi?" Calum asked, his voice low. "Go for it,"

Luke pressed his lips to Calum's, closing the gap between them as he moved one of his hands to the small of Calum's back, pulling him closer. The incubus shuffled backwards until the back of his knees hit the frame of the bed. He sat down, pulling Calum onto his lap as their tongues moulded together. His hands began to roam under the smaller boys shirt, hitching it up until Calum lifted his arms up as consent to take the clothing off.

Luke discarded Calum's shirt to the side as he broke their kiss, his lips moving to the younger boy's neck. Calum gasped, his fingers digging into Luke's shoulders and the blond began to nibble on his sensitive area of his neck, just below his jaw. His mind clouded over with lust as Luke began to suck on the spot before trailing his tongue up to the tanned boy's ear lobe. "Looks who's all excited for me," Luke teased, his voice low and husky.

Calum's fingers tightened onto Luke's shoulders as he began to try and collect himself. He knew If Luke continued, he'd be giving up a whole low more than a kiss and he wasn't ready to give up his virginity to just anyone. Especially someone who's Luke.

 

"N-no further," Calum replied, stuttering on his words as he struggled to collect himself. Luke's hand's moved to hold Calum steady. "Are you okay?" Luke asked and Calum nodded his head in response before he looked up, his eyes locking onto Luke. The blond's eyes flickered between pink and blue. "Why are your eyes doing that?"

"Struggling to keep my urges under control," Luke replied and Calum caught a glimpse of a fang before it retracted. "My kind, we basically survive on sexual activity. My ancestors would prey on someone they liked, made them dream about them until eventually lust would take over the human and they would coincidentally meet and have sex. Hence, the reason we're mostly extinct. The government forbid us to prey," Luke explained.

Luke's eyes had changed back to blue and Calum slid off of his lap, letting the blond stand. "I have classes, so I've got to go," Calum nodded his head, his lips turning up into a small smile as Luke made his way towards the hallway.

"See you in your dreams, princess."


	3. Chapter 3

Calum finally decided that he would start to dress like himself. The weather was right for him to wear his dresses, but he doubted other people would be as supporting as Ashton. He doubted that many people would support what he was wearing today.

Calum had promised Ashton he'd meet him at the coffee shop, but he was already running late. Not that Ashton probably minded because he was more than likely flirting with Michael at the counter. They were inseparable and they've only known each other for a couple of months. Calum envied their relationship. He'd liked someone before, but they ran as soon as they found out his secret. It was a while ago and Calum's silently hoping people are more excepting of his style.

Calum pushed the coffee shop's door open, the bell dinging as he walked through. He let his eyes scan the area until he came across Ashton who was sat with Michael and unfortunately, Luke. He groaned and turned to leave. Hoping that no one had seen him. That he could go home and text Ashton that he couldn't make it, but obviously his best friend had to notice him and wave him over to their table.

He walked over to the small table, smiling as Ashton pulled out his chair. "Thanks," Calum replied and Ashton nodded in response. The table went quiet and it was obvious the other two at the table wanted to say something, but they didn't quite know how to. Calum knew this was a bad idea.

"You look really pretty today," Michael Spoke and Ashton nodded in agreement. "He always does," Ashton continued. Calum's blushed as he looked down at his fingers, bashfully. "Thanks, guys," He smiled. "You know Ashton actually told us you were 'letting your true self out today' and that he would beat us up if we said anything to make you cry. I thought he meant that you weren't human," Michael laughed and Calum narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Stop being so over dramatic, Ashton. It's an outfit not some kind of transformation," Calum whined.

Although Michael had accepted him with open arms, there was still one person who hadn't spoken at all since Calum had sat down. He could feel Luke's eyes practically burning holes into him and it was obvious Ashton and Michael could feel the tension because he muttered something about getting Calum his usual drink then pulling Michael with him. Apparently he's the magic coffee barista or some other bullshit that his best friend had babbled out before removing himself from the situation.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to stare?"

"No, but she taught me to make sure my prey knows I want them,"

Calum turned his head, his eyes meeting Luke's light pink ones. "Long time no see, Incubi," Luke smirked in return. "Oh, but you saw me last night, princess," He replied. Calum bit his lip, his mind going back to the memories of his dream. "You really are a perv," Luke nodded his head in response. "I can't deny that. It's just part of my species,"

They both went silent and Luke continued to stare at Calum until the younger boy narrowed his eyes. "Why do you keep staring at me?" He practically hissed. "I'm just trying to guess if you have pretty panties to match your outfit," Luke replied, nonchalantly. "Luke!" Calum whined, blushing furiously. "You can't just ask shit like that," 

"Your heart skipped. Does that mean you are?" Luke asked, the side of his mouth turning up into a smirk. "Jesus Christ, Michael is literally a few metres away. He can hear us!"

"Who do you think does your laundry?" Michael yelled over and Calum's cheeks went even darker if that was possible. "Are you?" Luke questioned again and his eyes flashed darker pink. "Yes," Calum grumbled, bringing his hands to his face.

"Colour?"

"The same as your fucking eyes, Luke,"


	4. Chapter 4

Calum really didn't know when privacy in his apartment stopped altogether. Probably when Ashton decided to move in, but that was beside the point. Ashton had been his best friend since they were toddlers, but he'd only known Michael and Luke for a few months. Ashton had gone to stay at Michael's for the night and Calum just wanted to sit in basically nothing for one day. Was that too much to ask for?

Apparently so because as Calum was getting juice, Luke barged through the front door demanding for some attention. "Honey, I'm home," He yelled as he made his way into the kitchen, whistling as Calum came into view. "What did I do to have the pleasure of seeing your fine body on a day like this?" Calum rolled his eyes as he slammed the refrigerator door closed. "What do you want, perv?" He asked as he pulled out two glasses, pouring out cranberry juice.

"Do you want the real answer or the immoral version?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Of course, you do, baby doll," Calum hummed at the blond as he brought his glass to his lips, sliding the other across the counter to Luke. "Then obviously I choose the real answer," Calum replied. "I want you bent over this counter while I'm on my knees, using to tongue to-"

"What happened to the right answer?" Calum cut Luke off, his cheeks tinting once again. "That was the right answer," Luke smirked. "Then what the fuck was the immoral answer?" Calum asked in disbelief. "In fact, I don't want to know,"

"The other answer was do you want to watch a movie?" Luke replied. The younger boy scrunched his nose up at the blond. "Did your mum drop you at birth? You're fucked," Luke laughed in response, nodding his head. "didn't expect any other response,"

Calum picked up his cardigan from the back of the sofa, putting it on before sitting next to Luke and putting his sock clad legs across his lap. It was too late to get changed now. Luke had seen everything anyway. "Pick a movie before I change my mind," Calum grumbled, handing Luke the cable remote.

Luke lips turned up as he took the remote from the younger boy, knowing he was finally breaking down Calum's wall. "Put Kick Ass two on," Luke glanced at Calum. "I thought I was the one choosing?" He asked and Calum scoffed. "You keep staring at me so you lost your chance. Kick ass two,"

"You had no intentions of letting me pick did you?"

"Nope,"

"Then why did you give me the remote?" Luke whined. "I was just showing you something else you that's out of your league," Calum shot back. Luke rose his eyebrows at the tanned boy. "Oh really?" He asked and Calum crossed his arms, nodding his head in response.

Luke's hands gripped Calum's legs, pulling him until he was laid across the sofa. He hovered over the petite boy, a smirk on his lips. "You want me, you're just trying to pretend you don't," Luke stated as he leant down so one his forearms held his weight. He placed his other hand where Calum's heart was. "Every time you lie or try to your heartbeat jumps. Don't forget I'm an incubus. I can smell your arousal," He leant further down until his lips hovered over Calum's sweet spot. "Say the word and It's all over," He whispered.

Calum gulped before nodding and Luke slowly began to shed Calum of his clothing. Cardigan first, then tank top until he was left in his thigh socks and panties. "So pretty," He praised and Calum felt like he was on cloud nine even before Luke had touched him.

Luke raised his head until his eyes locked with the younger boys. "Do you trust me?" He asked. "I do," Calum replied, his voice coming out quiet as Luke listened for a change in his heartbeat. He wasn't lying. "Tell me if you want to stop. You are the priority here. Nothing else," Luke reminded and Calum nodded his head as the blonde pinned his small wrists above his head with one hand.

Luke eyes were bright pink as he pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to Calum's lips before moving to litter kisses across the boy's jaw, down to his sweet spot. His teeth grazed the skin as Calum let out a small gasp, stretching back so that Luke could have more access to his neck. "It's funny how a few minutes ago you were so reluctant to even sit in the same room as me. Now look at you," He chuckled. "Such a beautiful sight," He praised again.

Calum let out a small, breathy moan as Luke attached his lips to the spot he'd been teasing. Luke let his free hand travel down to push Calum's thigh sock down before his fingers trailed across the bare skin. Much to the younger boy's dismay, Calum was embarrassingly supporting a semi under his panties.

Luke stopped his actions on Calum's neck as his hand trailed up a little further, his fingertips slightly touching lace hem on his black panties. Calum's breath hitched and Luke looked at the tanned boy for consent. "I wouldn't have let you get this far if I wasn't okay, Luke,"

The blond hummed in response as his fingers slid under the hem of the panties before he swiftly pulled them down, Calum fully exposed underneath him. Luke began to tease Calum, his hand caressing the skin on the younger one's thigh. "If you move I'll leave you here to finish yourself off," Calum gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing as he nodded his head.

Luke let his fingers wrap around Calum's cock as he leant down, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses down the tanned boy's chest until he let his tongue swirl around his nipple. He began to pump his hand and Calum swore he was about die as he restrained himself from bucking his hips up. He let out a moan as Luke pressed the pad of his thumb against Calum's tip, rubbing in steady circles.

Calum closed his eyes, sweat building on his forehead as he tilted his head back. He felt the familiar feeling starting to build up in his stomach, heat spreading down the inside of his thighs as Luke continued to tease the tip. His cock throbbed under Luke's hand and the blonde gnawed on his lower lip as his own arousal began to get a little too uncomfortable.

Calum's toes curled as he moaned out loud, Luke pumping him as his orgasm took over his body, covering the Incubus' hand in cum. His chest rose and fell quickly until his breathing began to labour. He opened his eyes, Luke staring right back as he hovered over him with what Calum would describe as the biggest smirk he'd ever seen across the blond's lips. Luke brought his hand up to his mouth, winking.

 

"Princess looks fucked,"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost three weeks since Calum had seen Luke. He still came to him in his dreams which he totally wasn't complaining about, but it was really weird not having Luke constantly bug him and show up at random times when Calum would've preferred to be alone.

Calum was starting to think that because Luke had gotten what he wanted, the older one of the two didn't want anything to do with him anymore. As much as Calum would deny it to anyone, it felt like a punch to the heart.

Luke had been doing this for years, but for Calum, he was a complete virgin. He hadn't even felt a girl up when he was in high school because all his other friends had been doing it. This was completely new territory for him and that was why he was currently in his room, sulking while Ashton and Michael were trying to find the new Pokémon movie the vampire wouldn't shut up about.

The best part about being alone was that Calum could actually appreciate the little things he couldn't if Luke was around. Like the view from his bedroom windows which was totally amazing. The best thing about being in one of the highest apartments was that you could see across the city and the sunset made it look so surreal.

Music played quietly as Calum laid in his lilac panties, heat spreading across is body as the sun shone through his bedroom windows, his skin glowing as he continued to let his thoughts overtake him.

He wondered if he should call Luke. Maybe ask the blond if he wanted to come over and watch another movie. Not that they ended up watching the movie the last time Luke had paid a visit. Maybe he could send him a text. He sounded too desperate, Calum thought.

He turned onto his stomach as the front door banged shut and Michael's voice rang throughout the appointment which meant the couple had found the movie otherwise Michael would have dragged Ashton around the city looking for it.

Calum pulled his blanket across his torso to cover himself up just as Michael barged through his door. "Doesn't anyone know how to knock anymore?" He groaned and Michael sat against the leather head of his bed, scrolling through his phone.

"Um no, I don't think so," Michael replied and Calum scoffed at the blue haired boy as he didn't bother to even glance up from his phone. Calum sat up, stretching before he threw a small pillow at the vampire.

"Did you come in here for something? I'm practically naked and I'd prefer to have pants on if you're going to be in here for a while," Michael clicked the lock button on his phone before he decided to actually look at the tanned boy. "I don't plan on staying, Luke sent me in here to apologise,"

"What? Has he lost the ability to speak? I don't want to speak to that asshole," Calum replied and Michael grinned back at the smaller boy. "He's waiting out there," he laughed, nodding his head towards the door.

Calum let his back hit the mattress as he let out a loud groan. "Bite me, Dracula," Michael laughed as he walked towards the door, flipping him off. "You wish!"

The blanket fell to the side as Calum turned back onto his stomach, mentally hoping the bed would just swallow him up. As much as he thought about talking to Luke, he didn't actually think he'd have to face the blond today.

There was a knock on his door, although it was already open. Calum turned his head to the side, his eyes focusing on Luke who was leant against the door frame with his arms cross over his chest. The smaller boy licked his lips as he raked over Luke's body. He looked like God and Calum really had to restrain himself from licking him or something "What do you want, perv?"

"Am I not allowed to just stand here and stare at the view. You know, lilac really suits you," Luke replied, the right side of his mouth turning up into a smirk. Calum mentally wanted to wipe the smirk off of Luke's face as he turned away from him.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, his arrogant self quickly switching to someone who actually showed an emotion other than a horny college guy. "I was really enjoying the view until you came along," Calum replied.

"Baby, I am the view,"

"Why did you send Michael to do your dirty work?"

"I didn't send Michael in to do anything," Luke replied as he furrowed his eyebrows. Calum scoffed in response. So Luke didn't even plan on apologising. Luke had either bragged about getting to third base or Michael had probably earwigged when Calum had told Ashton. Either way, Michael was doing what any best friend would do; saving Luke's ass.

"Michael apologised for you, asshole. Just leave already. You're only digging yourself a bigger hole. Oh and by the way, you're already neck deep,"

Luke ran his fingers through his hair as stared at Calum's back. "I don't understand what I need to apologise for," he replied and Calum let out a deep groan in response.

This is what Calum really didn't like about the taller boy. He didn't think that he'd done anything wrong because he was so used to people just throwing themselves at him and then he'd just disappear from their lives. But Calum was different and maybe Luke didn't know Calum's a Virgin.

"You haven't spoken to me for three weeks, Luke,"

"I spoke to you last night,"

"Dreams don't count!"

Luke sighed as he sat on the edge of Calum's bed. "I'm sorry, okay? I've just been so busy with college. I should have at least called or something," Calum turned to his side so he was facing the older one of the two. He blushed, Luke's eyes flickering pink as he raked them over Calum's body. "I forgive you," he replied.

Luke leant forward, his fingers tracing Calum's curves. "Say the word and it's all over,"

"Shut up and kiss me already,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. I had trouble describing the dream.

Calum was playing hard to get, but he was only doing that because he hadn't actually planned on letting Luke take his virginity. Neither did he plan on actually telling Luke that he was a virgin because he'd probably think that he was a pathetic nineteen-year-old virgin.

He was starting to care about what Luke would think about him if he knew that he had never had sex before and Calum had never felt the pressure to lose it more than he did right now. There was a part of him that told him it was okay and Ashton had also reassured him many times that he wasn't a loser, but a wise person to actually wait and experience sex with someone he felt deeply for. He just felt like Luke was leading him on to get what he wanted and he didn't want to lose the friend he had gained in the past five months.

Calum couldn't exactly blame Luke for making him think like this. One thing Luke always did was ask for consent and make sure that Calum could back out at any moment he wanted. Calum had a hunch that Ashton had told Luke he was a virgin because it had been five months and the only thing Calum had let Luke do was get him off and he was sure that Luke would've gotten bored by now. Apparently that wasn't the case since he was still paying the petite boy regular visits and visiting him in his dreams.

Calum had barely been asleep two hours when he began to dream again, barely able to feel the familiar touches he became so used to. This was how his dream's always started. Cloudy at first, bursts of colour until everything became so vivid, he would have almost thought it was real if in reality he was willing to give himself to the blond.

His dream was different than usual. Luke had always picked somewhere to have sex where it was most unlikely, but, this time, the place was Calum's bedroom and Luke had gotten every last detail perfect. Even the way his small table lamp made him glow, casting shadows where his skin dipped.

Luke was sat at the foot of the younger boy's bed. He could tell by the sharp intake of breath that Calum had finally put all his attention on him. A habit he had picked up a while ago. Something he actually couldn't stop himself from doing. The right side of Luke's mouth twitched up, turning into a smirk as he gripped onto Calum's wrists, gently pulling him so he was stood between his legs. "Miss me, princess?" he questioned, slowly moving forward until his lips barely came into contact with the skin on Calum's chest.

"Oh, I definitely missed your crude innuendos and your pervy stare," Calum sarcastically replied back. One thing he did notice was that Luke was only in a pair of black boxers and that he was completely naked other than a pair of white lace panties that were clinging to his body. "I'm guessing you like these?" Calum asked as he pulled the fabric away from his skin, letting it fall back into place with a snapping sound.

Luke hummed in response, his eyes following Calum's hands as his own caressed the petite boy's curves. "They're my favourite," He replied. Luke finally decided to make the first move as he sat further back onto the bed, pulling Calum onto his lap so the younger one of the two was straddling him. Calum whimpered, taking his lower lip between his teeth as Luke let his tongue trail up the right side of his neck. "Say the word and it's all over," Luke whispered, though he knew that this was the one place Calum would actually let him touch him. "Okay," Calum managed to reply back.

As soon as Calum gave his consent, Luke began to place small kisses along Calum's jaw. The small amount of affection soon turning into lust filled groping as opened mouthed kisses were left down the tanned boy's neck until Luke reached his sweet spot, sucking gently.

Calum's eyes fluttered closed as a wave of pleasure overtook him. His hands gripped Luke's shoulder and his thighs tightened their grip around the blond's waist. He was pretty sure Ashton would call him a cock slut if he saw him right now, not that he cared the slightest little bit. He was more focused on whether Luke was going to take his panties off or not.

As if Luke could read Calum's mind he let his hands fall from Calum's sides so he could hook his fingers into the hem of his panties. Calum had never lifted his hips so fast in is whole life so Luke could free his of the restricting clothing. Luke pulled Calum's panties off as he left a trail of kissed further down Calum's body, letting his tongue flick out against his nipple before he continued to go further down.

Luke finally flipped them over so Calum's back was against the mattress, pushing the smaller boy up until his lips brushed against the place Calum wanted him the most. Calum's hands went straight down, gripping on to Luke's hair, but Luke had other plans as he skipped further down, pecking Calum's thighs.

This was really the part Luke thrived on. The teasing. The way Calum whined beneath him because he wouldn't give the younger one what he wanted. He was an incubus, meaning that everything right now was what was keeping Luke alive and he could barely control himself. He really wanted to just fuck Calum, but he knew that he didn't want that. He preferred Luke being sensual which was what Luke was going to give him tonight.

Luke travelled further down, completely ignoring the smaller one's cock and Calum knew exactly what Luke was about to do. Calum released his fingers from Luke's hair as he gripped Calum's thighs, pushing them upwards before he lapped his tongue across Calum's pink hole. Calum gasped and clenched at the feeling as Luke pressed his index finger past the ring of muscle. He began to lick deeper, pushing his tongue in with his finger and Calum swore he was about to see stars as he gripped his bed sheets.

Luke slowly pushed his second finger in, curling his fingers as Calum let out a loud moan, his body stuttering in response. Luke smirked against him as he hit Calum's prostate again before he found a steady rhythm, licking in time with his fingers

Luke stopped his actions as Calum began to clench around his fingers. He looked up at the tanned boy who looked completely wrecked above him. He pushed himself up, his left forearm against the mattress to hold his weight. "Still okay with this?" he asked and Calum nodded his head in response, not trusting his voice to come out as steady as it usually would.

Calum wrapped his legs around Luke as he began to line himself up. He looked at Calum again, his eyes bright pink and Calum nodded in response, giving Lukes a reassuring smile. He continued, slowly pushing in until he bottomed out. Calum gasped, He eyes almost rolling to the back of his head as Luke picked up his pace.

"Holy fuck," he barely choked out and Luke smirked down at the tanned boy, his hair clinging to his forehead as he shifted his hips, hitting Calum's prostate. Calum moaned, his hands going up to rake down Luke's back. He was close. So close and his thighs could hardly stay in place. Luke leant down, pressing his lips to Calum's plump ones. "So fucking beautiful," He mumbled and Calum's nails broke the skin on Luke's back as his body began to tremble. A sign that he was close.

Calum sat up quickly, his chest heaving as his alarm practically deafened him. His hair was soaking and he totally wasn't satisfied as he looked down at his very noticeable hard on.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me,"


	7. Chapter 7

One thing Calum really hated was how people always judged him when he wore something that wasn't 'normal'. Since when did society choose what was normal? In Calum's eyes, he just preferred pretty things rather than doing what guys usually did. What the fuck did guys do anyway? Spend all their free time in the gym? Calum was pretty sure they all spent their time focusing on being fuck boys rather than actually having a decent hobby.

Calum's hobby was something he just so happened to be unbelievably good at. He always had a passion for writing, but as soon as he was old enough to actually understand what an erotic book was, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with his future and when he wrote his first book he was really surprised that people actually wanted to read what he had written. People were actually willing to pay for Calum's book and he was only just getting started.

By the time Calum turned nineteen, he had two books published and he had been living with Ashton in New York for around a year. He was pretty sure college was a waste of time, so he quit, decided that he would make an actual career out of writing and that's where he was now. In his bedroom, Ashton laid next to him on his bed, staring at the ceiling as Calum shut down his laptop after emailing his agent a copy of his third book.

Calum let out a sigh as he turned onto his back, stretching his arms above his head. No one actually understood how exhausting writing could be and he really just wanted to have a bubble bath. "Finally finished?" Ashton asked. He turned his head to look at Calum as he pulled the petite boy to his chest. "Yeah, I just emailed a copy to Freya. Hopefully, people will like this one better. It's the start of a series," Calum mumbled out as he squished his cheek against Ashton. He was pretty sure that he could lay there the rest of his life, but Michael would probably kick his ass.

Calum let his eyes wonder to the view in front of him. He wondered if he and Ashton would still be together if he had said yes when Ashton had declared his crush on him over a year ago. He let out a quiet chuckle. Probably not, he thought. Ashton's hand moved, flicking Calum on his arm.

"What was that for?" Calum grumbled, his eyes beginning to droop as sleep threatened to take over him. "What were you laughing about?" Ashton asked. "Remember when you told me you liked me?" Calum replied as he lifted his head so that he could get a better view of Ashton's face.

Ashton hummed in response, his eyes closed as his fingers began to make patterns on Calum's arm. "I also remember you rejecting me and saying you were straight. You totally aren't, liar," Calum let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, but what if we had broken up or something? we live together and it would've been hell,"

"We would still be together. Utterly in love, I know it," Ashton replied. His lips turned up into a smile and Calum didn't quite understand how Ashton was feeling. Ashton pushed himself up until his back hit the head of the bed, pulling Calum up with him. "I had such a crush on you, you know. I remember the first time we actually met properly and you were unpacking in the room we shared. The pink dress you were wearing," Ashton looked down at Calum, his dimples showing as his a little of his hair fell in front of his face. "How can someone be so beautiful?" He whispered.

Calum knew right then that as much as he looked at Ashton as his best friend, there was always going to be something there. Something that they both couldn't quite put their fingers on. They undeniably loved each other, but what everyone around them saw was that they were one step away from being in love. Although, they'd deny it every chance they got.

"Ash," Calum trailed off. He sat up, turning his head until his eyes met Ashton's. "Don't say anything. Please. I just, I need you to tell me so that I can finally be the boyfriend Michael deserves," Ashton's voice wavered and Calum knew that he had been so selfish. How did he not notice how much he was hurting his best friend? "I-I don't know what to say, Ash," Calum replied and Ashton's eyes watered as he brought his hand up to Calum's cheek. "Tell me you're not in love with me,"

Actually having to think about it made Calum realise that they had taken their friendship more than a step too far. Ashton was always there for him and he was always the one to tell him how pretty he was. He was blinded by his love and he didn't even know it until now, but what he was about to do was for the best because Calum felt like he wouldn't be able to love Ashton like Michael could. Michael and Ashton deserved to fall for each other. They deserved to get married and have kids. To grow old and see their grandchildren grow up. They deserved everything Calum wanted Luke to give him, but For Calum, that was a stretch. The least he could do was give Ashton that little push to help him start his future with Michael.

Calum didn't realise that he started crying while he was caught in his thoughts. However, he did see the way tears brimmed Ashton's eyes as they sat in silence. Ashton nodded his head like he was debating about something mentally. He leant closer until his nose brushed Calum's. "For old times sake?" He asked and Calum lets out a chuckled, tears finally streaming down his face as he remembered the time they both got drunk and made out just so Calum knew how to kiss. Calum nodded in response and Ashton let their lips attach, warily at first, until it turned into something that was much more... desperate.

This wasn't just a kiss, this was ending all the unanswered questions that neither of the boys knew needed answering. The closure was all that they needed and it was their official goodbye that would let them both step back to being just best friends. It was healing the hole that would let them both move on. Their foreheads rested together as their kiss finally broke. Calum sniffled before he gathered the courage.

"I'm not in love with you, Ashton,"


	8. Chapter 8

Calum knew that this was going to happen. As much as he hoped it wouldn't, it did and he couldn't do anything about it. Ashton had ignored him since they kissed and it always seemed that whenever Calum was at home, Ashton was at Michael's and whenever Calum decided to go out, Ashton came home to get more stuff.

It really hurt that Ashton was avoiding him and he couldn't help, but just feel like laying in his room all day, feeling sorry for himself. He should be starting to plan his next book, but he hadn't even touched his laptop in over a week. He just couldn't find the motivation to even think of anything other than Ashton and their friendship that had apparently been ruined by a stupid kiss.

Calum knew that something was wrong because not even Luke had spoken to him and he just felt like everything was his fault. Michael had stopped calling and Luke hadn't even come to him in his dreams. It was obvious something was wrong and he just had this gut feeling that Ashton had blabbed under pressure. That boy couldn't keep a something from Michael for even a minute.

Calum let out a groan as he glanced at his phone. He wondered if Michael would pick up if he called. He hadn't actually had the guts to even unlock his phone all week, but if he was going to find out what was wrong then he needed to stop being such a child and call his damn best friends. He unlocked his phone, tapping the call button when he found Michael's name. There was no going back now.

The phone rang a few time until Calum thought that the blue haired boy wouldn't pick up. Much to Calum's dismay; he did right before Calum was about to hang up. "What do you want, Calum?" Michael asked, the sound of his voice clearly showing he was annoyed. Calum let out a stutter before he took a deep breath. "I-I'm so sorry, Mikey. I didn't mean for anything to happen I just--" He let out a little hiccup as his voice began to quiver.

"I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. You know that right? Ashton's my best friend and I guess that he was just there for me for so long that he was the only one that brought me comfort," Michael sighed in response. He was quiet for what seemed like a lifetime and the silence was deafening. "Why doesn't he love me, Cal? Am I not good enough for him?" Michael asked and what made Calum feel even worse was how broken Michael sounded.

"Listen to me, Michael. It's not you, it's our fault. We shouldn't have dragged you into all this shit. He does love you, Mikey. I was just too selfish to realise I was the one holding you both back. Just please give him a chance," there was a shuffling sound on the other end and Calum knew Ashton was listening on the other side. "I just want you both to be happy. That's all I ever wanted," Calum carried on. "To have what I probably never will," Calum didn't wait for a response as he clicked the end call button. Tears had already fallen before he could stop them and he didn't want to push his friends to be around him again. He was just happy that he'd finally let them know his intentions weren't to destroy them, they were to help them bloom.

Calum's phone lit up as Luke's name flashed across the screen. He picked it up after a few rings and Luke's voice rang through the speaker. "Miss me, princess?" and Calum couldn't even deny that he didn't because he did. He missed him so fucking much, it hurt. Calum let out a small laugh, sniffling. "What do you want, perv?" He asked. His cheeks practically hurt from smiling.

"Well, I was on my way to one of the best places ever and I thought 'Why not pick princess up?' because you know, who would turn down a milkshake?" Luke replied. Calum hummed in response, acting like he was actually thinking about declining Luke's offer when actually he was already pulling a big sweater over his dress. "I don't know. I think I'd rather just lay in bed,"

"Oh, you would?" Luke asked and Calum hummed again as he picked up his keys. "I mean, I don't even like milkshakes. You should know that since you stalk me," Luke let out a laugh. "Oh please, don't act like you didn't miss me this week," Calum opened his door, only to find Luke stood at his door, phone pressed to his ear. "I-I didn't miss you," Calum stuttered defensively, his voice barely above a whisper.

Luke stepped closer to him as he clicked the end call button. "Your heartbeat stuttered. You're lying," Luke smirked. He held out his hand, deciding not to tease Calum so much they'd end up arguing again. Calum, on the other hand, was blushing like crazy, his eyes cast down so he didn't have to look at the blonde in front of him.

Luke put his finger under Calum's chin, lifting his head up until the brown haired boy was looking at him. The older one of the two didn't quite understand what he was feeling. He'd never felt anything so strong before and he had never acted so soft towards someone. He didn't understand how someone like Calum could walk into his life and turn everything upside down. Luke hemmings didn't act like this, but he was willing to jump head first into anything for the boy in front of him. He smiled down at Calum, running his thumb over his tanned skin. He was beautiful, how he would describe someone as perfection, Luke thought.

Luke's hand finally entwined their fingers and Calum followed obediently as they walked down the apartment block's hall to the elevator. The younger boy's cheeks were hot and Calum knew his face was probably as red as a strawberry. He glanced down at their hands as Luke guided them through the elevator doors. One of the things Calum had grown attached to was how unpredictable Luke was. He loved that they never planned anything and that the blond would always show up at random times when Calum felt the loneliest. It was like a blessing in disguise and Luke was his knight in shining armour? Probably not. Calum giggled at that and Luke squeezed his hand as they made their way through the lobby.

Once they got to Luke's car, he opened the door for Calum before getting in the other side. "where to?" He asked. "I thought we were going for milkshakes?" Calum stared at Luke with a confused expression. "I lied," Luke replied and Calum all but whined in response. "Well, I want a banana milkshake," Luke stopped at a traffic light. "What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Nope,"

"Pretty please?"

Luke pulled up to the side of the store, turning the engine off. He placed his hand on Calum's thigh, tapping his lip with his finger. "If you give me a kiss, I'll get you a milkshake," Calum leant in to peck him on the lips. "Ah, ah, ah," Luke smirked. "A real kiss," He wiggled his eyebrows at the petite boy and Calum giggled because Luke was such a dork.

Calum unbuckled his seatbelt, straddling Luke who's hands went straight to Calum's bare thighs. He leant down, pecking Luke's lips. Once. Then twice until Luke's hand cupped Calum's cheek, bringing him down until his breath fanned Calum's lips. "Say the word and it's all over," Luke continued. Calum's eyes flickered from the blond's eyes to his lips. "What are you waiting for, incubi?" Calum asked and he had Deja Vu so bad. "Go for it,"

Luke pressed his lips to Calum's, closing the gap between them as one hand cupped his cheek while the other gripped underneath the younger boy's thigh, pulling him closer. Calum's hands went up, gripping Luke's blonde hair as he shuffled even closer if that was even possible. Luke broke their kiss before he placed a small, lingering kiss to Calum's jaw. "Do you still want that milkshake?" Calum scoffed in response as he pulled his socks up, rearranging his skirt.

"Obviously!"


	9. Chapter 9

Calum knew he shouldn't turn up like this, but how the hell was he supposed to know that Luke was alright when he disappeared for weeks at a time? Well, he didn't exactly disappear, he just didn't answer any of the younger boys texts or calls and Calum really didn't know if Luke actually felt anything for him or if he was just something to play with when he was bored. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

So, this was how Calum ended up at the bottom of Luke's driveway on the outskirts of the city and god Michael wasn't lying about Luke's family being rich. Rich was just the icing on the top. Calum stood in front of the tall iron fence, his eyes staring at the mansion in the distance. He just needed to get past the security guard and then he'd be able to actually talk to luke about their... Well, whatever they were. Hence, the reason Calum was putting himself through this. He felt like a sore thumb in his tennis skirt and thighs highs. Even the buff security guard looked like he was wearing a suit worth thousands of dollars, but he wasn't about to back out now. He needed answers before his brain combusted. 

"What do you want, kid?" Calum gave a nervous smile to the bald security guard who stood towering above him. "Um, I'm here to see, Luke?" It came out as a question, but Baldy (the name Calum had decided to give him) nodded in response before he swiped his card across the scanner at the side of the huge gates. Calum mumbled a thank you as he walked through the open gates. He didn't quite know what he was getting himself into and he wished he had taken Michael up on the offer of joining him so he didn't have to face whoever would answer the door by himself.

Calum walked up the stairs once he got to the top of the driveway. He pressed the doorbell and waited nervously as he fiddled with the edge of his skirt. Talking was heard on the other side of the pristine door and before Calum could change his mind and run for his life, the door opened and a girl who resembled Luke stood in front of him. Her blonde hair hung in loose curls, shaping her face. She wore a backless, light blue summer dress that matched her eyes and Calum knew that this was the sister Luke had only ever mentioned once to him. He didn't know much about Luke's family, he realised.

The girls eyes lit up and Calum noticed they barely flashed pink before she was extending her hand, her fangs showing as she smiled. "You must be my little brother's new toy," Calum eyes widened and she laughed before opening the door wider. "I'm only joking, Calum. Luke told me a lot about you," She continued and what the hell did that even mean? Was that a good sign? 

Before Calum had knocked on the door, he had more than enough to say, but right now? He felt like the words were stuck in his throat. Calum stepped into the hallway, Luke's sister closing the door behind him. He took in his surroundings, his eyes trailing up the marble stairway that seemed to stretch up to a balcony that was overlooking where he was stood. His eyes caught a glimpse of another set of eyes. Luke hadn't mentioned any of his other family and he guessed he was about to meet another member.

The tall blonde landed on his feet as he jumped from the balcony above them. "Do you really have to show off when we have guests, brother?" 

"How else would I charm this little human?"

Calum felt like he was invisible while the siblings bickered and he didn't realise they weren't the only ones until someone cleared their throat behind him. Calum turned around in his spot, his body practically going rigid as power radiated from the man in front of him. "I'm sorry, my children don't know how to welcome guests. I'm guessing you didn't come without a reason," Calum nodded his head as he shakily brought his hand up to push his hair out of his face. "I was wondering if Luke was busy?" He asked and the man in front of him smiled as he pointed down the large hallway. "You'll find him in the glasshouse out back," Calum thanked the man in response as walked towards where he was guided, pulling his jacket tighter around him. He couldn't help but feel like eyes were burning holes into his back.

Calum could hear someone playing the piano faintly in the distance as he made his way down the hallway. He barely recognised the piece as he was studying the photos of Luke's family that were hung on the walls. Now, Calum wasn't oblivious to music. He recognised the beginning of Beethoven's Fur Elise since he had grown up with his sister being completely infatuated with the piano. It wasn't exactly his forte, but whoever was playing... They were fucking talented. 

The pace of the piece changed as Calum neared the glass doors. They were wide open at the end of the hallway and Calum was pretty sure he'd never heard anything as powerful in his life. He could practically feel the mood change during the piece. He could feel the passion.

Calum turned the corner, his eyes meeting Luke's tense back who was sat on the stool by the piano. His muscles tensed as he continued to play and Calum was completely engrossed in watching Luke. His heart beat sped up as the blonde's head snapped towards where he was standing. Luke ignored him as he turned away and continued to finish what he had begun. He pressed the damper pedal down as he hit his last note, letting the sound echo through the room until it eventually died down.

Calum stood speechless as Luke stood abruptly from his seat, the stool sliding back before it hit the floor. "Why are you here, Calum? I told you not to come here," Luke's voice was practically emotionless as he gripped onto the top of the piano, facing away with his back to Calum. "Why have you ignored all my calls? I just wanted to know that you were okay," 

"Well, now you know. You know where the door is," Luke mumbled and Calum scoffed as he let his bag hit the floor. He stepped towards Luke, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you acting like this? You've been giving me mixed signals for months and I can't take it anymore. Tell me. Was I just someone you could feed on? You had no intentions of even letting me meet your family and to you I'm just another toy, right?" Calum asked and Luke stayed in his position. "Fuck you," Calum whispered. 

The tanned boy gasped in pain as his back hit the wall. A hand wrapped around his throat and pink eyes stared back at him. Luke's grip loosened before Calum could even comprehend what was happening. "You're not just some toy, Calum. You don't understand how painful it is to not to give in to my instincts. I'm an incubus, not a human. I'm still learning how to control myself and I can't do that while you're around," Luke replied. His Adam's apple bobbed as his eyes raked across the petite boys body. Pink clouded across his eyes and it took everything Luke had to control himself as his tongue flicked over his fangs.

"You don't have to control yourself," Calum caught Luke off guard as the words left his mouth and the older one of the two closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Take me. Don't hurt yourself trying to withdraw your natural instincts, Luke," Calum carried on. His voice was barely above a whisper and Luke really couldn't take being around Calum anymore.

"Get out,"

"W-What?"

"Did I fucking stutter? Get the fuck out Calum," Luke yelled. He cried in agony as pain began to ripple through his body. He fell to his knees as Calum slowly backed away, fear taking over the tanned boy's face. Soon enough Luke's sister was escorting Calum away and his dad was by his side, helping him to his feet. 

What the fuck was happening to him?


	10. Chapter 10

Calum feels like he's going in circles. He knows that things have been complicated with Luke, but he always seems to go back to the blonde and he seriously needs to just get rid of all the negativity in his life. It seems like he always argues with Luke and they're not even in a relationship. They're just friends that kiss sometimes.

This is why Calum had decided he needed to go on a date. He had been talking to someone for a while and they decided to meet at the coffee shop where Michael works, but he's about to kick himself because after staring at Aren (his date) for around a few minutes, he realised that Aren looks like Luke's fucking twin. How did he not notice this before? Now knows why Michael made a weird face at him when they went to get their drinks.

Calum smiled across at Aren who had just finished telling him about a holiday in Hawaii he had last year. He doesn't even know anything but where he went because he was too busy freaking out over Luke 2.0 and he feels awful. He just wants to go over to Michael and throw himself under a bus or something. Yeah, that probably would be the best decision right now. The hospital seems like heaven, Calum thought.

"Hey, I just need to ask Michael something. I'll be two minutes," He gave Aden a closed mouth smile before quickly making his way over to Michael. The blue haired boy raised his eyebrows at Calum as soon as he stood in front of the counter. Fortunately, the shop was practically empty so Michael had the time to speak to him.

"He looks like someone I know really well," Michael nodded over to the table Calum was at before. "I didn't realise until we met!" Calum replied. He ran his hand through his hair as he glanced back to where Michael was looking. "I don't know what to do, Michael. Be a great friend and help me out?"

Michael snorted in response. "So let me get this straight," he continued, leaning against the counter as he held up his hand. "You thought you'd go on a date to try and forget about Luke, but your date ended up looking like Luke's fucking twin. That's weird as fuck,"

Calum covered his face, whining into his hands. "Don't you think I know this? I swear I'm becoming like one of those crazy ex-boyfriends and we didn't even date. Just get rid of him for me... Please?" Calum asked and Michael really felt bad for the boy in front of him.

"Fine, I'll help you out. Just go to the back and wait until I come and get you," Michael replied. Calum thanked Michael, kissing his cheek as he readjusted his purse on his shoulder before disappearing into the back. He lifted himself up onto the side, swinging his legs as he wondered what Michael was going to say to Aren. He felt really bad for just ditching him like this, but he really couldn't date someone who looked exactly like the person he was trying to avoid. Nothing was going well for Calum.

After a few minutes, Michael was walking through the doors, smiling at Calum like he'd hit the jackpot. "What the hell did you do?" Calum asked. "He jumped at the chance to go on a date with this girl that won't leave Ashton alone," Michael scoffed. "Luckily, you got away before he decided to deny being a fuckboy,"

Calum groaned as he jumped down from the counter. "What the hell? Do I have a big 'fuck with me' sign on my back or something?" And Michael shrugged in response as he led them through to the front again. Calum sulked as Michael handed him a bottle of orange juice.

"Turn that frown upside down, Cal. Luke's on his way to pick you up," Michael replied as he took the order from a customer. "What? Michael! Why would you call him? I've been deliberately ignoring him for a reason," Calum sighed out. "Um,"

"I feel so loved right now," Luke chipped in as he leant against the front counter. Calum rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Michael who seemed to be doing anything that didn't involve looking at his tanned friend. "Fucking thanks for the help, Michael," Calum grumbled and Michael looked at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, but Luke and I have been best friends for years. I owed him," he gave Calum a hug before he turned to smile at the next customer. Luke grinned down at Calum who glared back. "Shall we talk?" He asked. "Do I even have a choice?"

"Not really,"


	11. Part One

After Luke had turned up at the coffee shop, Calum didn't quite know whether he wanted to talk to Luke or not. He knew that he had been trying to avoid the inevitable for a while, but he didn't think that he would have to face Luke as soon as he did. Eventually, the two came up with an agreement. Numerous things they both had to do if they were going to at least try to see each other. Much to Luke's dismay, meeting his family was the first thing on the list.

Calum felt so bad that the first time he had met Luke's family, they ended up having to escort him out of their home. He didn't mean to cause any harm. He just wanted to get an explanation from Luke, but now he had that explanation and he could finally introduce himself to the Hemmings' without another disaster at hand. And that was how he found himself driving through the familiar iron gates he had walked through a while ago.

Calum felt like it was really unnecessary for Luke to send a car to pick him up. He could have easily gotten Ashton to drop him off, but instead he was in the back of a sleek black car that he didn't know the name off. He was pretty sure this was the one he saw Luke getting out of once. The car came to a halt before the driver was quickly opening his door, holding out a hand to help Calum step out of the car.

He took a deep breath as he walked up the stairs, pushing the doorbell like he had done the first time. Hopefully, not a disaster like the last, he thought. The door opened and Luke appeared wearing the exact opposite he expected. Wet hair flopped onto his forehead, shorts hanging low and his chest bare. "Did you forget I was coming?" Luke shook his head as he smiled at Calum. "Of course not, I was in the pool," He replied and Calum stood there awkwardly as he played with the holes in his jeans. "Come in, my sister hasn't shut up about you since I let them know you'd be coming again," Luke grumbled. He held out his hand for Calum who laced their fingers together as Luke lead them down a hallway he didn't recognise.

"Can you make sure your phone is never on silent? I think I might get lost if I need the bathroom or something," Luke nodded, chuckling at the smaller boy. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. As soon as I let you go, my step mum will have the baby albums out," Luke replied. Calum looked up, his eyebrows furrowed. "Step mum?"

"Yeah, um, my mum died when I was a year old and my dad got married again when I was four. Charlotte's great, though. She's always been there for me," Calum's hand gripped Luke's tighter. "I'm sorry," and Luke shook his head as he smiled down at the tanned boy. "Don't worry about it. I was so young and I don't even remember her. She's always going to be my mum and my dad always talks to me about her, but in my eyes Charlotte is the closest thing I've ever had to a mother figure and she was the one that brought me up,"

Luke pulled them down another hallway, leading Calum through the kitchen before they came to double doors that lead outside. "My family is crazy so I'm sorry in advance," Luke chuckled and Calum knew what he meant when Luke's sister came rushing towards them, practically taking Calum down to the floor when she hugged him. "I'm so happy you're here! I'm Alaska by the way," Luke quickly caught Calum as he fell forwards.

"Steady," He chuckled and Alaska stood back with a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry," Calum laughed as he shook his head. "It's fine, honestly," he replied. "Didn't you have blonde hair last time I saw you?" He asked and Alaska furrowed her eyebrows as she ran her fingers through her pink hair. "Oh yeah! I let my natural colour come back,"

"Your natural colour is pink?" Calum asked and Alaska nodded her head in response. "I'm turning eighteen so I'm going through the change. You know discovering my true self as a Succubus,"

Calum turned to Luke. "Is your hair pink too?" He asked. "No just hers," the older one of the two replied. He wrapped his arms around Calum. "The others are sat near the pool," he said before he laced their fingers together again, letting Alaska trail behind them.

Calum could feel his heart beat picking up as they neared where the rest of Luke's family was sat. He didn't know that it would be so nerve-wracking, but honestly, he hadn't even dated before so he was going me to be at least a little nervous. Luke nudged Calum, smiling down at him as he brought their linked hands up, kissing the back of Calum's hand. "Don't be nervous, princess. My family really aren't as mean as they look,"

Calum's hand tightened around Luke's as soon as his family looked over their way. "They're going to hate me. They're going to think the way I dress is weird," Calum stated and Luke frowned at the smaller boy. "Stop putting yourself down. You're perfect," Luke whispered.   
He lifted his head smiling as he walked over to Charlotte, kissing her hair. "Mum, Calum's here,"

Charlotte gasped standing from her lounge chair. She pushed her glasses up, smiling as she pulled Calum into a hug. Apparently the Hemmings family were huggers? "You're even prettier in person. Oh, Luke, you have a keeper. He's so beautiful," Calum blushed as he tried to hug back.

"Um, Thankyou. And in person?" He questioned. Charlotte pulled back with a smirk. Now Calum knew where Luke got that from. "Did you know that Luke has this--"

"Okay, mum! That's enough," Luke chuckled. He ran his hands through his hair, glancing at Calum's from the side. Calum rose his eyebrows. "Luke has a what?"

"Calum,"

"A photo of you that he probably wanks over," Someone spoke up. Luke groaned as he glared over at the boy who was laid on a lounger, sunglasses covering his eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Cole," Luke snapped and Charlotte glared at both the boys. "Stop swearing," she scolded

Alaska laughed at the side of Calum as both of the boys glared at each other. "Just to stop you two from killing each other, Michael sent mum a Polaroid of you and Luke. Luke has it on his desk in his room. That's it,"

Calum smiled, remembering the day Michael had bought an old Polaroid camera. He had insisted on taking pictures every chance he had and Ashton sat looking like a kicked puppy because his boyfriend wasn't paying any attention to him.

"That's cute," Calum replied and Luke sent him a small smile as he pulled Calum to his side. "Can I see which one?" He asked. 

"Sure,"


	12. Part Two

As much as Calum wanted to tease Luke, he knew he couldn't. As soon as the blonde had led him into his room, he had stuttered helplessly, blushing like crazy until Calum had demanded to see the polaroid that Luke kept on his desk.

As soon as Luke handed the photo over, Calum took it, his eyes looking over every detail he could see. He remembers the day Michael had taken the photo. It was a really hot, sunny and the four of them had decided to take Luke's private jet to the nearest beach. Honestly, this was Calum's favourite photo. He remembers Michael showing it to him once they got back to the city and Calum had been too shy to ask for it. Obviously, Luke hadn't.

"That day was one of my favourites," Luke spoke. Calum jumped a little as he was brought from his thoughts before he lifted his head, smiling up at the older one of the two. "Ashton pushed me into the water and made my dress see through," Calum grumbled and Luke let out a laugh, the side of his mouth turning up into a smirk.

"That's why it's one of my favourites," Luke stated and Calum scoffed, picking up one of the small pillows from Luke's bed and throwing it at him. "You're such a perv," Luke caught the pillow, still laughing. "I'm joking," he replied.

Calum passed the Polaroid back to Luke before he fell back, letting his back hit Luke's bed. Luke mimicked his actions, joining the Maori boy. They laid in silence, thoughts overtaking them both and Calum swore is should feel awkward, but it didn't. It was just comfortable like they didn't even have to try, they could just enjoy each other's company without feeling like you could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"Your family are really nice," Calum stated as he turned his head to look at Luke. The blonde's lips twitched up into a smile. "They're a little full on, but that's about as normal you're gonna get," he replied and Calum couldn't help, but notice the fond look on Luke's face as he spoke about his family. Love love was evident and Calum wished that he had that. The only family he had that meant anything to him was his sister, Mali.

Calum felt fingers brush against his cheek, bringing him from his thoughts again. "You alright?" Luke asked and Calum shrugged his shoulders, helplessly as he tried to keep himself from letting out a sob that wanted to escape. "Just memories," Calum replied. He caught the look on Luke's face as he glanced to his side.

The incubus was looking back at him, his blue eyes holding what seemed to be concern and curiosity. Though Calum never shared his past with anyone other than Ashton, he couldn't help, but trust Luke. "You're Lucky, you know. To have people who care so much for you. To love you and always be there when you need them the most," Calum spoke. His voice wavered at the end and he was mentally scolding himself for sounding so weak.

"Cal,"

"My parents died," Calum whispered. "And my little brother," and Calum had thought about the atmosphere not even an hour ago, yet here he was, lying with Luke after he had babbled the words he had promised Ashton not to tell Michael. The silence had become deafening and Calum's heart was pounding in his ears.

"That's not your fault," were the words Calum really wasn't expecting. However, Luke never was the predictable type. He could feel Luke's eyes practically burning holes into the side of his head as tears trailed down the side of his face onto the white comforter. "You know it's not, right?"

"Everything is always my fault, Luke," Calum replied and one thing that Calum didn't notice was the look Luke gave because how could anyone as beautiful as Calum possibly think that the death of his family was his fault? Luke turned onto his side, staring down at Calum as he brought his hand up to his cheek.

"No. Don't say that,"

"Why not? It is my fault. I was fifteen and if I hadn't gone to a party that I wasn't allowed to then they wouldn't have gone to find me and everything would be back to how it used to be and my sister wouldn't have had to drop out of college to look after me,"

See, the thing is, Calum was fifteen and he felt so alone because he couldn't explain how he was feeling. He couldn't explain that he didn't want to wear boys clothes anymore and he couldn't explain that he was feeling things for boys that he didn't think was normal.

He was naive and the first time some senior from his school showed his sophomore self a little attention, he had this twinkle in his eyes because someone was actually paying attention to him and he would've done anything to just feel normal. So yeah, Calum ended up with some eighteen-year-old guys hand up his skirt that he stole from Mali's wardrobe and his parents had come looking for him with his little brother in the back seat of the car. Unfortunately, the brakes gave in and the car had crashed head first off of the bridge and into the river.

Calum hiccuped as more tears fell freely and Luke honestly didn't know what to say to the petite boy. He shook his head as he looked down at Calum. "You were so young, Calum. You can't blame something like that on yourself. It was an accident. Nothing more," Luke reassured and Calum's body was practically shaking as another sob made its was past his lips.

Luke leant down, pressing a small kiss to Calum's tear stained cheek. "You're kind," he pressed a kiss to Calum's forehead. "You're caring," he pressed another kiss to Calum's nose. "You're beautiful," and then he pressed one small chaste kiss to Calum's lips. "Nothing that happened that day was your fault, princess," Luke whispered as he brought his hand up to wipe the stray tears away from Calum's cheeks.

Calum sniffled before he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He couldn't help, but feel like Luke was filling up the hole in his chest and he wasn't going to stop that from happening anymore. He felt like such a hypocrite because at the start he told Ashton that he didn't plan on letting Luke into his life, but here he was, looking into those blue fucking eyes, spilling his heart out and he really didn't think Luke would be the person to listen to his problems.

Calum scrunched his nose up, groaning as he brought his hands to his face, avoiding Luke's gaze. He had just cried in front of the incubus and Calum knew that he was an ugly cryer. "Don't do that," Luke grumbled. "Do what?" Calum asked. Although, his voice came out muffled from his hands.

"Cover your face. Don't do that," Luke replied and Calum slowly pulled his down so his eyes were showing. "No, I just cried and I look like Shrek when I cry," Luke rose his eyebrows as he pulled Calum's hands from his face. "No you don't, you're perfect," Luke smiled. Calum could feel his cheeks practically setting on fire.

Luke's eyes glanced down to Calum's lips then back up to his eyes. "Say the word and it's all over," and Calum could burst because Luke never fails to make sure that Calum is okay with everything he does to the smaller boy. "Kiss me," is what Calum replies with and its doesn't take anything else for Luke to lean down, attaching his lips to Calum's as his fingers curl around the smaller boy's hip.

All Calum can think about is how nice Luke's lips feel against his and how his shirt is bunching up, goosebumps spreading across his skin as Luke's hand begins to explore further. It's weird, Calum thinks. Because it was only around fifteen minutes ago that he was crying and now they're making out. Not that Calum's complaining because it's Luke.

Calum's small hand goes up to tangle in the taller one's blonde hair. He opens his mouth, Luke deepening the kiss as his thigh brushes against Calum and Calum lets out a whimper because fuck he's already supporting a semi under his jeans and he really should be embarrassed at how fast he's chubbing up, but he really can't bring himself to care.

Luke's tongue brushes against Calum's and the smaller one shudders. He's never felt like this before and he's comparing just how much better Luke's hands feel in reality compared to his dreams. Both of Luke's hands go under the Maori boys shirt, holding onto his waist as he pulls him closer. Heat is practically radiating off of the both of them, their skin burning and Calum can feel everything.

Luke's shirt has somehow been discarded while Calum had his head in the clouds. It brings him back to reality and his body stutters as he thinks because does he really want to go further than what they already have? He knows that if he's going to do this then he needs to know right now because Luke will have trouble holding himself back. He doesn't want to cause pain for Luke. He doesn't deserve that. Calum feels like a hypocrite. He said from the start that he wasn't planning on letting Luke take his virginity, but right now, there's nothing in the world that's telling Calum that Luke isn't that special someone.

Luke breaks the kiss as his hands move further up. "Can I take your shirt off?" He asks and Calum nods his head as he sits up, helping Luke as he pulls his shirt over his head. He unbuttons his jeans next, pulling the zipper down as the white lace contrasts against the tanned boy's skin underneath. Luke's breath hitches and the only thing that comes to his mind at that moment is that he's never seen anyone as beautiful as Calum right now. He's seen a lot in his time because after all he is immortal.

Somehow Luke ends up with his back against the head of his bed with his shorts bunched around his ankles and Calum on his lap, in his panties, skin glowing as the sun starts to set through the blinds. Luke feels better honestly. That the first time Calum does let Luke go further, he initiates it himself. He's the one that pushed Luke's pants down. He's the one that rid himself of the tight jean material the was restricting him to the point that Calum felt like he was about to cry if he didn't get the friction he needed. Calum is the one that wants this and Luke's happy that for once Calum is showing a little dominance that's reassuring them both that this isn't just some in the moment mistake.

Luke starts to slowly pepper kisses along Calum's collarbones and neck and there's nothing desperate about the atmosphere if anything it's calm and it just feels right. Like their bodies are in sync and Luke's touch feels hot against Calum's skin as his hands caress the Maori boy's sides. See the thing is, Calum's heartbeat has picked up so much, he feels like he's about to pass out or something. Now is the time to tell Luke that he's a virgin, but he just doesn't know how to.

It was practically silent as Calum was straddling Luke, his chest heaving as Luke began to suck on the skin below his collarbones. "L-Luke," Calum whispered as he pressed the palm of his hand against Luke's right shoulder. The older one of the two stopped his actions before his pink eyes stared back at Calum. "What's wrong, princess? We don't have to do this," Luke smiled. He brought his hand up to Calum's cheek, his thumb slowly sliding across the smooth skin. "No, um, that's not what-"

"Tell me what's wrong, Cal,"

Luke's voice was soft and caring as his eyes looked over Calum. "I-I'm still a virgin, Luke," Calum mumbled, his eyes cast down so he didn't have to look at Luke's reaction. He felt like he had lied to Luke even if the subject had never come up. He felt like he had betrayed the trust they had for each other.

There was pressure on Calum's arm and he looked up to see Luke still staring back at him, his eyes as bright as they were before he had looked away. Luke smiled before he licked his lips. "I know, princess," Luke replied and Calum swore you'd think he had anxiety if you knew how fast is heart was beating right now. "You do?"

Luke nodded in response as he leant forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Calum's slightly abused looking lips. "Do you think Ashton would even let me speak to you without giving me the 'you hurt him and I'll hunt you down speech'? Besides, I can smell you," Calum rose his eyebrows. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Calum asked.

"It means that people have a certain scent depending on whether they've had sex and on their preferences," Luke replied. Calum lips turned up as he leant forward, nipping at the skin below the blonde's earlobe. "Tell me," Calum whispered, his breath fanning across Luke's skin. "How do I smell, incubi?"

Luke let out a groan as he pushed Calum onto his back, hovering over him. The first thing Calum noticed was how Luke's eyes flickered between pink and blue, showing that he was struggling to control himself. Calum brought his hands up to rake through Luke's short hair and the blonde let out a shaky breath, his fangs showing.

"It's okay," Calum spoke, his voice coming out a lot more confident than he expected it to. Luke didn't respond so he continued. "I trust you and I don't want you to hold back, Luke," and that did get his attention. Luke's eyes quickly opened and he stared down at the boy in front of him. He couldn't figure out what was going through Calum's mind. He didn't want to hurt him. He'd never forgive himself if he did.

"What? No, Calum. That's not what I want-"

"I know you're scared, but I don't want you to be in pain, Luke. You're not asking me, I'm telling you that it's okay,"

Luke opened is mouth to speak, but it was like the words were stuck in his throat. "I trust you," Calum whispered and Luke nodded in response as he took a deep breath, finally gaining a little more self-control. The older one of the two finally pulled his shorts fully off before rummaged through the drawer in his bedside table, pulling out a transparent bottle and a condom.

He made his way back to Calum, pecking his lips before he slicked his fingers up with the lube. Calum didn't know which of the emotions were more overpowering. Him being nervous or excited. He jumped, gasping as Luke began to rub his fringes around his rim. Nervous. Definitely nervous, Calum thought and Luke let his free hand caress Calum's thighs before he slid his finger past the ring of muscle.

The feeling was so foreign to Calum, but he definitely didn't dislike it. He just wanted to be close to Luke. To kiss him, to be held, but his thoughts died off as soon as Luke added a second finger, hitting the place that made the Maori boy see stars. "Fuck," Calum cursed as his hand went to grip the sheets under him.

Soon enough Luke had three fingers stretching Calum so that it would hopefully feel as good as possible when he was ready and Calum was a beautiful mess underneath him, moaning and whimpering every time he hit his prostate. "Luke, I'm ready," Calum said and Luke bent down, kissing him to try and distract the tanned boy as he carefully pulled his fingers out.

Calum was staring fixedly at Luke as the blonde rolled the condom down his cock. He flicked the cap on the lube bottle again before he slicked himself up. Calum gasped and clenched as Luke lined up and Luke brought his hands down, sliding one over Calum's chest while the other went to his cheek. "Baby, you gotta relax if you want to do this. I don't want to hurt you," Luke spoke softly before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Calum's lips.

Calum nodded his head in response, still feeling the head of Luke's cock against him. "Yeah, okay," he replied. Luke pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he slowly pushed in, feeling the tanned boy's tightness surround him. Calum brought his hands to his face as pain shot up his lower back and spine. "Shit, I'm hurting you. Do you want to stop?" Luke asked, worry pooling in his eyes as he gripped hold of one of Calum's hands, lacing their fingers together.

The funny thing is, it did hurt, but not half as much as Calum expected it to. During a really awkward conversation with Michael, the vampire had explained not so subtly that it felt like he was being ripped open. Pussy, Calum thought. He let out a quiet laugh and shook his head in response to Luke's question. "No, it's okay. Just give me a minute," he breathed out as he leant his head against the mattress.

It took a moment until Calum told Luke to go deeper and then he let his hips push forward until he finally bottomed out. Luke leant down, their chests nearly touching as Calum wrapped his arms around the older one's neck to pull him closer, kissing his jaw. "The pain is starting to go," Calum mumbled against his skin and Luke hummed. "Are you ready?" Luke asked and Calum had never felt as ready as he did right now. "Just move already, incubi,"

Luke did as told, slowly pulling back before rutting forward. He gripped Calum's hip with one of his hands while he rested his forearm at the side of Calum's head. Luke shifted around slightly and Calum moaned, his nails digging into the back of Luke's neck. As much as Luke wanted to be cocky about finding Calum's prostate, he decided not to be because he was more relieved that he could take the tanned boy's mind away from the pain.

"Fuck, Luke. I'm not going to break," Calum choked out as Luke continued to teasingly graze past the place he wanted him to hit. Luke let out a deep breath before snapping his hips up to meet the boys ass harder. Curses slipped from the Maori boy's plump lips as Luke repeatedly hit the bundle of nerves. His hair was knotted against his forehead and his grip tightened on Luke as heat pooled around his lower abdomen, spreading down his thighs. "I think I'm close," he managed to say, barely above a whisper.

Though Luke could hardly concentrate because the only thing he could think of was the beat of Calum's pulse that was echoing through his ears, the smell of him that was taking all Luke had not to sink his teeth into Calum's tanned skin. He could feel the control he had slipping away and his gums were aching from how long it had been since the last time he had fed from anyone.

"Do it," Calum's gasps out. He can feel Luke's burning gaze on his throat and he knows that Luke is completely holding back even though he told the blonde not to. "C'mon incubi, bite me," he continues on. He can feel Luke's muscles tense when the words slip from his lips and the older one of the two lowers his mouth to the spot where Calum's pulse is strongest, placing an open-mouthed kiss to the skin before grazing his fang over the spot.

He's teasing Calum and time seems to be ticking excruciatingly slow until he finally pushes down, breaching the skin as he feels the warm, thick flow of liquid fill his mouth. Calum's eyes roll to the back of his head and his back arches as he lets out a particularly loud moan. He body jolts as pleasure ripples through his body, profanities escaping his lips as his thighs clench, white liquid covering his chest. Luke's hips stutter at the feeling of Calum clenching around him. He moans against Calum's skin as his fangs dig a little deeper, gasping as he fills the condom.

Luke's fangs finally retract, his chest heaving as he lets his back fall to the mattress, pulling Calum on top of him. They stayed there until their breathing laboured, Luke's tongue flicking out lock up the small trickle of blood the was leaking from the open wound. Calum sighed as he clung to Luke's chest because fuck he didn't know that Luke biting him would feel as good as it did.

Luke turned his head pecking the younger ones slightly swollen, red lips.  
They shared small kisses and intimate touches that Calum was hooked on. Everything felt so surreal and Calum had never felt anything as intense as what he felt for Luke and the only thing he could think was the he was totally and utterly fucked.


End file.
